Caught
by falling into heaven
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots on how the team find out about Don and Jess. FA, SMACked, maybe a little DL
1. Early Morning Call

A/N: Okay, this is a story of entirely unrelated oneshots, of the team finding out about Jess and Flack's relationship. Let me know if you like, okay?

* * *

The sound of a cell phone going off is one of the worst sounds to wake up to, Flack had figured out. It meant a homicide, otherwise another Detective would have covered it.

He reached over to his bedside table, careful not to wake Jess. Although she'd started sleeping next to him, her head was now rested on his chest, her breath tickling his stomach, a hand drapped possesively over his abdomen.

"Mmm, Flack." He said quietly into the phone, running a hand lightly over Jess' hair, down her bare back, and back up again. "Hello?"

Stella's voice came through. "Flack?"

"Yeah..." He said slowly. The time must be affecting Stella more than it was him.

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Um, we got a double homicide in the Bronx. I'll send the adress through once I've called Angell."

Flack grinned, looking down at the sleeping form on top of him. "Uh, she mentioned something about a hot date before she left. I dunno if she'll be that... uh, _with it_, I guess."

There was a definite smile in Stella's voice. "Well, I'll just have to ruin her night then, won't I? Let's hope her date isn't mad."

"Oh uh, I'm sure he'll understand. Sounds like a... decent guy."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Flack put the cell back on the table, and ran his fingers lightly over his girlfriend's shoulder. "Jess... hey,Jess..."

She wriggled, muttering something that sounded remarkably like 'Fuck off'.

He laughed. "Good morning to you too, detective."

He was cut off by her cell ringing. She grabbed the device and held it to her ear. "Huh? What... What the hell's going on?"

"Rough night, Angell?"

She groaned at Stella's voice. "Jeez, Stell. I had a date. We didn't exactly get to sleep until late, y'know?"

The older detective laughed. "Hmm, yeah, I called Flack and he mentioned something about you and your boyfriend..."

Jess grinned at Flack, who was smirking down at her. "He did?"

"Yeah. I've got a double homicide in the Bronx. I'll send through the details in a sec. Alright. Call Flack, I'm sure he'll pick you up."

"Mhmm."

Jess hung up, and settled back down against Flack. He chuckled, sitting up. But she simply snuggled tighter into him, wrapping an arm round his back. "Jess babe, we gotta go. C'mon, get off of me."

She shook her head, her dark hair falling in front of her face. "No way. You know I hate the three am starts."

"Yeah, well, me too. But we've got a double homicide."

When she still refused to move, Flack lifted her into his arms, stood up, carried her through to the living room/diner/kitchen, before dumping her on the couch. She yelled indignantly, but was soon roused by the smell of coffee.

"Mmm, caffeine. Gimme!"

He handed her the cup, grinning. "We gotta get dressed. I think someone's gonna work out we're sleeping with each other if we both turn up to a crime scene naked."

She glanced down, surprised by the fact she wasn't wearing anything. "Hmm. I thought I put something back on..."

Flack smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go suit up. Be ready in ten, ai'ight?"

"Gah! Why the _hell _am I partnered with the first grade detective?! We _always _land the off duty homicides!"

He grinned the same irrisistable grin that'd made her fall in love with him. "Yeah, well then we'd have never have started dating..."

She smirked back. "Another reason to demand a pay rise. Getting stuck with you as a boyfriend..."

He flicked her off.

Angell laughed, a wonderful gravelly sound. "Love you too, Don."

* * *

Stella grinned like a madwoman.

"What?..." Mac asked, almost reluctantly, not sure wether he wanted the answer.

"I just woke our two favourite cops up."

"And that's a good thing? You know what Angell's like in the morning..."

She grinned. "They're here now. I'll tell you after I torture them." Seeing his face, she raised her hands defensively. "What? Just a little bit..."

Don and Jess joined the two Detectives.

Jess yawned widely, and Don smirked at her. "You have a late night, Jess?"

She glared at him. "Yes, actually."

Stella butted in. "So I take it the boyfriend ain't gonna be getting lucky for a while, if it makes you this tired?"

Jess grinned evilly. "You guess right, Stell."

Don tried to hide his grimace. "I'm sure he'd love you, Stell."

Mac was a little confused, bit kept listening all the same.

"So... what's this boyfiend of yours like, Jess?"

"Tall, dark and totally handsome. Thinks he's tough, but he's a pussycat really." Angell replied, with a shy smile.

Another thought popped into her head. "If you don't mind me asking... Do you love him?"

Don held his breath. She'd never said it. _He'd _never said it.

Angell twisted her hands, staring down. "Um..." She looked up, eyes flickering between her two friends and her boyfriend. "Yeah. Yeah, I love him."

Flack looked away to hide his grin. "C'mon, we got work to do."

As they walked away, he whispered "I love you too"

Mac turned to Stella. "What was that about?"

Stella grinned. "Remember when I called Flack? It was Angell's phone."

Mac shrugged. "They got the wrong phones. So what?"

She chuckled. "Angell answered her phone as well..."


	2. Whipped!

Flack took a large swig of his beer, relishing the cool feel of it down the back of his throat. Danny sat on the stool next to him, a tired expression washing over his face.

"Man, I'm beat." He groaned, setting his own bottle down in front of him.

Don grinned. "I'm supposed to be staying at my girlfriend's tonight, I dunno if I can be bothered."

Danny did a double take. "Whoa, your _girlfriend's_? When did _that _happen?"

"Not that long ago. Couple'a months ago, maybe..."

"Months?! For you, Flack, that is a long time."

Flack shrugged. "She's... amazing, Danny."

"It serious, then?"

"Not exactly knocked-up-girlfriend-Danny-Messer style serious, but we, uh... we're kinda living together."

"Well shit, Don! Kinda living together..."

"Y'know, I stay at her place most nights through the week - her place is nearer the precinct than mine - and we stay at mine on a weekend."

"So, do we get to meet this mystery woman?"

"Nope," Flack replied shortly.

"Name?"

"Nope." He repeated.

Messer looked bemused. "Wow. If you don't want us to meet her, it must be something. Wait..." A frown creased his face. "Does Mac know?"

Flack shook his head. "No, and neither does Stella."

"Hawkes?"

"No."

"Angell?"

Don stayed quiet.

Danny was outraged. "Hey! You'll tell Angell, but not me?! How come?!"

"She, uh..." He was saved from having to answer by his cell ringing. "Yeah, Flack. Hey, babe. Yeah, I'm at the bar with Danny. Uh, half an hour?"

Danny realised it was the mystery girl, and started whispering "Gimme gimme gimme!" like a three year old.

Flack smirked at him, before pouting. "Aw, no fair! No, we agreed... Yeah, I know that... fine. Another time? Mmm, be there soon. I love you."

Danny very nearly fell of his chair. "You WHAT?!"

"Was speaking to my girlfriend."

"Nuh-uh. You said... you said 'I love you'." Danny said accusingly. "Big deal, Don."

Flack blushed, a grin creeping across his face. "I gotta take a leak."

"Ah, you girl!" He called. Danny sat, tapping on the bar, before stopping, staring at Flack's phone, sat innocently on the bar. He swear it was calling his name. Quickly, he picked it up and pressed redial.

"_If you think I'm wearing the black negligee, you got another think coming, Detective. The deal was if you were at mine by ten, I'd wear it. Now the closest thing you're getting is your shirt. Not that you seemed to mind last time._"

For the second time in five minutes, Danny had to grip onto the bar to remain seated. "Angell?!"

_"Messer?! What the _hell _are you doing with Don's phone?!"_

"What the hell are _you _doing, saying things like that to... oh, man! You!"

_"Me what?"_

"You're Don's new girlfriend!"

_"Shit."_

"Aw, this is brilliant! Wait, is that offer about the shirt open to anyone, or just Flack..." He asked conversationally.

_"I am so gonna kill you Messer. You tell a single person, and that kid in Lindsay's stomach'll be the only one you'll have."_

"Oh, crap. Uh, Flack's coming."

Flack spotted his phone at Danny's ear, and the knowing smirk plastered across his friend's face, and knew he was busted. "Messer, gimme the phone."

"Nipe, I'm having a nice conversation with Jess. Turns out she has an alternative offer for the negligee..."

"Give! Now!"

Danny handed over the phone, this time _actually _falling off the stool from laughing at the blush on Flack's face. "Whipped!" He snickered.

"And happily so," He retorted. "Yeah, Jess. Mhmm. Bastard nicked my phone while I was in the bathroom. Yeah, I'll be there in five. Wow... yep, sounds good to me. Love you too."

Danny grinned. "So, can I collect my winnings from Stella now, or later?"

"There's a pool?!"

"Yup." Messer's grin widened. "You just won me thirty bucks."


End file.
